


The Snows of Samarkand

by Snowgrouse



Series: The King's White Falcon [3]
Category: Original Work, Thief of Bagdad (1940), كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة | Kitaab 'alf layla wa-layla | One Thousand and One Nights, كتب الف ليلة و ليلة | Kitaab 'alf layla wa-layla | One Thousand and One Nights & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Snow, The Thousand And One Nights - Freeform, Vignette, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No, she has never seen snow, let alone felt it. She squeaks in delight and skips, dances across the roof, pirouettes as the flakes fall softly over her veil, her hair, her clothes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snows of Samarkand

**Author's Note:**

> A little missing scene from the Falconverse.

She runs down the corridor to the study, squealing like a little girl. "Jaffar! Jaffar!"

He drops the loupe from his eye. "What?"

Before he can protest, she has taken him by the sleeve and dragged him onto the rooftop. "Look! Snow!"

"Haven't you ever--? Oh. I suppose you haven't." 

No, she has never seen snow, let alone felt it. She squeaks in delight and skips, dances across the roof, pirouettes as the flakes fall softly over her veil, her hair, her clothes. She wipes the flakes away as they land on her lashes, then tries to catch them in her mouth. As each one dissolves on her tongue, she giggles in delight.

He leans against the doorframe and shakes his head. "I married a madwoman."

It is then that she takes him by the hand and dances him until he yelps, stumbles. 

"Yes, a madwoman, absolutely mad," she laughs, throws her arms around him and kisses him. 

He takes her by the waist and spins her, spins her as the snow falls around them, spins her until they are both dizzy. They fall upon the tiles laughing, kissing. 

He pants underneath her. "If I had known snow made you this happy, I would've just cast a spell to make some."

She shakes her head. "It wouldn't have been the same." She wriggles her feet in delight and looks around them, still enthralled. "It's real snow!" 

He kisses her and laughs, moans into her mouth in utter joy. "They haven't given me a prison; they have given me Paradise."

**Author's Note:**

> Some doodles for the scene [here.](http://snowgrouse.aikamuna.org/Doodles/falconsnow.jpg)


End file.
